


All my senses are on fire

by ouigeneral



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Bottom Kylo Ren, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouigeneral/pseuds/ouigeneral
Summary: Classic Kylux! Kylo and Hux hate each other but they can't be apart. Kylo Ren is a virgin (but not by the end!).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	All my senses are on fire

**Author's Note:**

> A little filthy, a lot satisfying. Leave some feedback if you like! x

The two men had always been at odds with each other. Naturally antagonistic and opposite in nearly every way, they clashed at almost every opportunity. They simply couldn’t see eye to eye on anything. Sure, they had some shared goals, defeating the loathed Resistance to restore order to the galaxy, but this just meant they had to spend time in each other’s company in order to achieve this. 

Hux hated Kylo Ren. His antithesis, he was reckless, unstructured and passionate. Acting with his heart rather than executing a meticulously crafted plan. He seemed to get a sense of joy anytime he disrupted Hux’s carefully designed schemes. Worst of all, he seemed to smash through life always managing to get his own way. Armitage Hux had worked for everything he had ever gotten. Yes, he was the son of Commandant Brendol Hux and this wielded some prestige but behind closed doors, being the illegitimate son of such a high ranking member of the First Order brought with it years of psychological and physical abuse from his father and colleagues. Engineering the death of his own father had been cathartic, more than Armitage had ever known. Finally he was free and with that freedom he single-mindedly invested his whole life into his work, moving up the ranks at a startling pace to become General, overseeing huge swathes of the First Order. And then he met Kylo Ren. An over emotional immature space wizard as far as he cared. Constantly a nuisance to Hux, his tantrums causing unnecessary amounts of damage to his ship, pursuing his own missions that didn’t always serve the First Order, he wondered why he was allowed to stay onboard. Ren wasn’t technically part of the First Order, he didn’t have to take any orders from Hux, and he liked to let the other man know that. Hux wondered why the First Order were so attached to the Sith, through military prowess alone they could easily support themselves, without the need for what was essentially magic. All it seemed to do, in his eyes, was drag the First Order into a pissing contest between the Jedi and the Sith. And he could see right through Kylo Ren. Son of a Princess and a smuggler, he had still been training to be a Jedi so recently but now his views were the polar opposite? It was so clear that he’d been seduced to the dark side by Snoke. In Hux’s eyes, that just highlighted how weak willed Ren really was. As far as he was concerned, Kylo Ren was just a boy who never had to strive to make his own destiny.

Day to day their interactions would be blunt at minimum, full blown arguments at most. Hux attempted to stay out of his way, not out of intimidation or fear, but for the sheer fact that his days ran more smoothly this way. Usually that would mean scheduling meetings in random conference rooms, never walking the same routes throughout the ship, delegating many of the tasks he knew would cause him to run into Ren. His normal routine centred around Ren and he despised it. How could that man cause such a big impact on his own life?! However, this was the norm and had been for about a year. 

Kylo had been off ship for more training with Snoke. A rare treat for Hux. He didn’t care what the nature of the training was. He was able to roam the corridors freely and his productivity seemed to increase exponentially. With Ren due back later that day, Hux savoured those last few hours without that walking disruption ruining his work flow. 

He’d made sure to be as far away from the hanger as possible when Kylo’s ship arrived back, to avoid whatever the other man had to say. And for the days proceeding he managed to avoid the other man entirely. Maybe he was getting too good at this avoidance? Surely this bubble must burst at some point? And if Hux was being honest with himself, he missed the drama slightly. Infuriating as it was, his days were running too smoothly, boring almost. Kylo, as annoying as he was, provided a bit of variety to his life. Without that, his life slipped into the monotonous very easily.

He decided to stop the avoidance procedures, at least for a couple of days, until he’d had his fill of chaos and could get back to normal. So he decided to book meetings in main conference rooms, walk corridors he knew would be busy, in essence, stay in once place for long enough to let Kylo catch a whiff of him. 

But then, no chaos. Nothing. No Ren?

Hux felt himself become a bit desperate. Hating himself for it, he started to deliberately take routes where he knew he’d bump into Kylo. He started deliberately taking routes past where Kylo trained, where he met with the Knights of Ren, where he slept.. Even Mitaka had started growing suspicious, but never daring to ask Hux why they were taking extra long routes around the ship.

Still no Ren. Was he ignoring him? 

Hux knew it was silly. He knew he was investing too much time, too much emotional effort in the other man but he wanted to see him again. So he swallowed his pride and scheduled a meeting with Kylo. As soon as he sent the invitation on his datapad he received a message back instantly declining his offer. 

Fine. He would pay him a visit himself. 

Hux didn’t like to admit it but sometimes he enjoyed sitting alone in his quarters after his shift was over, pouring himself a generous glass of Corellian brandy, lighting a cigarra and watching the surveillance cameras around the ship. He mostly just enjoyed watching the normality of it all. He liked watching the officers chat in the break room, troopers carry out drills at training, the ships come and go, the cargo getting unloaded. Pretty innocent but he always felt like some sort of voyeur. Tonight, he decided to see what Kylo Ren was doing. What was so important that he could decline his meeting so promptly. 

Scanning through the cameras it didn’t take him long to locate the man. Huge, clad in black robes, he was pretty recognisable. Ren was in one of the training areas, maskless, fighting a practice droid with his huge red lightsaber. Hux was sure he didn’t need to train like this, he hated to admit it but Ren was a phenomenal warrior. He watched intently as the man fought, sliced, spun. He had to admit it, he was a specimen of a man. He rarely saw him without the mask but whenever he did, it was impossible not to notice how handsome he was. Hux didn’t tend to spend a lot of time thinking about sex. Sure, he’d had fun and experimented at the academy but other than his scheduled bi-weekly wank, he never really bothered with it. He just saw it as another distraction. 

He decided enough was enough. He wanted to pay Kylo a visit. Confront him.

Finishing his brandy in one last swig he left for the training area. Well into the sleep cycle, there were few officers milling around apart from essential staff. Hux didn’t even acknowledge them. He didn’t have to answer them and equally, they shouldn’t be questioning why he was in such an odd area of the ship (or why he smelled like brandy).

Hux reached the doors to the training room, keyed in an override code and stepped in. 

Kylo was obviously startled. Turning to look at Hux he was zapped with a small laser by the practice droid. Without looking back, he crushed the droid with just a flex of his hand. 

Both men stared at each other.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Hux started. He sounded a lot more needy than he’d meant to, it was probably the brandy. 

Kylo didn’t say anything.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Why are you avoiding me?” Hux continued. Starting to let his visible anger shine through.

Kylo looked away and picked up a small towel from the floor. Wiping the sweat off his brow he started in a deep but quiet voice “I’ve just had a lot to think about Armitage”

“What have you got to think about? What black robe to wear today? What expensive bit of equipment to smash up?” Realising the way Kylo had addressed him “wait, did you call me by my-”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot more about my life, about my relationships with other people” he looked up at the red-headed man.

Hux was too stunned to reply.

Continuing “The Jedi teach you to suppress emotions, be like a calm pool of water but the Sith, the Sith tell you to embrace whatever comes up. Move with that anger, learn from it, gain strength from it. I suppose there’s just been a lot of emotions I’ve pushed down over the years of my training with Luke that’re coming to the surface”

“Like what?” Hux enquired.

“Well, why are you here?” 

“I wanted to know why you were being so off with me”

“I can feel your real reason. That same feeling you have whenever you see me without my mask on. That same feeling I sense in you every couple of weeks, shouting through the force from your own bed-chambers.”

“Kylo-”

“I think it’s lust. I know you want to have sex with me, I’ve felt it from you ever since we met but I always pushed it down. Snoke challenged me to face these feelings, to go against the training from Luke and I want to, I really want to, Armitage, but I’ve never- you know, done that before.” His eyes shot to the floor, face visibly flushed.

“Well obviously.” 

“What?!”

“I might not be an expert on Jedi training but I highly doubted that Luke would let his apprentice fuck whenever he pleased. I just didn’t realise you felt the same way too”

Kylo shifted where he stood. Both men had never spoken like this before.

“You know Kylo, this doesn’t have to be as big as you think.”

“No?”

“No. I think if we were to schedule a rendezvous in either of our quarters, that would give you too much time to overthink, to get nervous. Sometimes it’s better to be spontaneous.” Hux began to close the distance between the two. Kylo stood up straighter, obviously not sure what to do with his body.

“And I can help you through it, we could come up with a way of making it less scary..” He thought for a moment “Your physical prowess gives you confidence, yes? How about we have a competition..” Hux picked up two large staff, throwing one of them to Kylo. Catching it easily, confusion was visible on his face.

“Every hit that’s landed, the other has to take an item of clothing off” Hux looked at Kylo with smile.

Kylo was stunned. That was all happening so fast. He’d come to the training rooms to blow off some steam, to take Hux off his mind and now the man himself was standing right in front of him, propositioning him. He’d never even kissed anyone before and now his colleague was offering to have sex with him? He stood silently. 

“I know you want to Ren. You don’t have to read minds to see that.” 

He mulled it over. Maybe this would be the best solution. Clearly Hux wanted to have sex with him and he was obviously experienced. Maybe his game idea might make it easier too, maybe focusing on sparring rather than sex he would be less nervous? But why would Hux suggest that? Both men knew that the knight was a superior fighter, what was Hux thinking behind this? 

He nodded. 

Hux smiled. And immediately landed a blow. 

“I wasn’t ready!” 

“And I don’t care. Clothes. Off. Now.”

Kylo pulled his gloves off. 

He struck Hux on the arm. “Okay, your turn” Hux shrugged off his uniform jacket, keeping his gloves on, revealing a black tank top underneath. Kylo took a second. He’d never seen Hux in any state of undress before. It was almost overwhelming. 

Out of nowhere, a hit to his stomach, then to his back. “That’s two you owe me”. Kylo dutifully stepped out of his boots and took his coat off. This was definitely becoming too much. He felt himself start to panic. He was missing obvious points in his sparring, missing Hux (who was surprisingly quick and agile), getting hit again and again. He was glad he wore so many layers. 

When it came time to take off his own tank top, the flood of emotions coming from Hux almost floored him. The wave of lust heady, it was as if the whole world was fuzzy. 

Another blow. Kylo started to unzip his trousers. Hardly able to concentrate with Hux’s thoughts going through his mind. He wiggled out his leather trousers, dropping them to the floor. Underneath he wore simple black underpants. 

Hux knew Kylo was in good shape, without a doubt, but seeing it in person was something else. This body that he’d imagined dozens of times, when he let himself indulge during his scheduled masturbations. He knew Kylo knew he’d pleasured himself to the thought of Kylo before. He just hoped he knew the knight truly felt how impressed he was to see it in person. 

As Kylo bent down to pick up his trousers, Hux delivered a swift smack to the back of his knees with the staff. Sinking to his knees he knew this was it. Once he took those underpants down there was no going back from this. They would never be normal colleagues again. Had they ever though? 

“I think I’ve won, Ren”

Kylo nodded, still kneeling, and pulled his underpants down. Hux was transfixed. He knew Kylo was big, one look at the man would tell you that but that cock. Huge. His own was already hard, pressing up against his uniform trousers. 

“Well since you’re on your knees, how about we start with this” and with that Hux unzipped his own trousers, revealing his own throbbing member. Though a lot more slight than Kylo, Hux was roughly the same height and the cock he held in his own gloved hand wasn’t small either. 

Kylo swallowed. 

“Open up” Hux purred. Kylo did as he was told. 

Hux ran his thumb across Kylo’s bottom lip, so full, so plump, it was as if he was made to give blowjobs. Kylo stared up at him, through long black lashes. Hux knew that Kylo was attractive but he’d never noticed how beautiful he was. 

Stroking his cock a few times, his free hand resting on the back of Kylo’s head, he pushed his hard cock into the young knight’s mouth. It was clear he’d never done this before. Struggling to breathe around his length, Hux decided to take the lead. Gently winding his fingers around his hair, Hux started bobbing Kylo’s head up and down his cock, setting his own rhythm. 

“Ah! Ren! Less teeth!” 

The young knight mumbled a response, the vibration of his voice sending ripples through Hux. Soon he managed to find his own way, using his tongue to feel up and down his length, covering his teeth with his lips, hollowing out his cheeks. He felt Hux groan, tipping his head back with pleasure. 

He swirled his tongue around the head of the other man’s cock, exploring the slit at the top. It started to taste a bit different, he wanted to taste more.

Hux could feel himself start to leak, fuck, he knew he’d come soon. Not before Kylo got his too.

He pushed the knight away by kicking him square in the chest, Kylo landing with a thud on his back.

“Was I not good?”

“You were too good, now turn over. Onto your hands and knees.”

Kylo obeyed, still tasting Hux on his lips. 

Out of nowhere he felt Hux’s boot in between his shoulder blades, pushing his chest to the floor, his ass still sticking up in the air. Somehow feeling even more naked than before.

Hux took a few steps back so he could take it all in. Leader of the knights of Ren lying completely exposed, ready to be fucked by him. He couldn’t help but smirk. 

Sinking down to his knees, Hux took his place behind Kylo, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands. Kylo’s face flushed. Without preamble, Hux began to lick around the other man’s hole in small circles. He began gently dipping his tongue in and out, going deeper then removing it, deeper still and then deeper again. Kylo began to writhe. A hand was placed on his lower back to keep him still before returning to his ass cheek. Though his whole being seemed to be focused on what was going on with his ass he started to notice more and more how hard his own cock was, he could feel it flush against his torso. 

He could feel Hux’s hand get closer and closer to his hole. Removing his tongue, he began to sink a finger of his gloved hand into Kylo. 

His hips bucked. Fuck, that felt different. That felt like a lot more than a tongue.

“Shh shhhh Kylo, I’ve got you. You want this, remember?”

Kylo nodded, easing his head and chest back onto the floor. 

Hux continued. Sliding his index finger in, deeper and deeper until he got to his knuckle, then removing it. Sliding it in, then removing it. Now pushing two fingers in. This felt like a lot to Kylo. Hux began to move his fingers around inside of him, scissoring them open and closed, stretching Kylo’s hole. The young knight felt sweat pricking his skin, this was almost too much. 

A third finger. Kylo felt completely full. The general, still keeping a rhythmic pace, started to curl his fingers. Brushing against something inside Kylo, the knight felt like he would explode. It was as if every single part of his body was extra sensitive. He curved his hips, trying to drive them further onto the general’s hand. After a few thrusts, he started to notice that he’d been moaning, deep and low.

“I knew you wanted this.” Hux said, removing his fingers. With a whimper, Kylo could feel his asshole almost quivering at the sudden emptiness. 

Grabbing ahold of his own cock in his gloved hand, Hux started to pump his fist up and down. Bending over so his face was close to Kylo’s ass, he spat directly into his hole.

“What the fuck-”

“You’ll want to be nice and wet for this next part.”

Kylo wasn’t really sure what Hux meant, he’d enjoyed all they’d done so far but he began to get nervous. Suddenly, he felt the tip of the general’s cock breach his hole. ‘Fuck, there’s no way that'll fit’ he thought. 

Hux grabbed onto the other man’s hips and pressed himself deeper and deeper into him. Kylo felt like he would split in two. He felt so full he could scream. So he did. 

“Stop Hux! Stop! It won’t fit!”

“Shhh you want this Kylo” Hux said as he pushed himself deeper. His whole length now in the other man. 

Kylo was vaguely aware that he was now covered in sweat, his entire body exposed to the cold air conditioning in the training halls. Suddenly Hux snapped his hips and hit that spot he’d touched earlier. Kylo yelped. A mix of burning heat and the most pleasure he’d ever felt.

Hux started to pull himself out, then push back in. Starting slowly then rapidly picking up speed, his balls slapping against the young knight’s ass. 

Kylo became aware that he was moaning loudly and uninhibited. His body gyrating, everything feeling on fire. 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s ankles, yanking them backwards, slamming the knight’s hips into the floor. Kylo landed with a thud. Leaning forward, his cock still in the other man’s ass, Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrists, pinning them to the small of his back. All that gyrating had made it more difficult to keep a rhythm. Now with this extra leverage, he started to plough into Ren’s ass at a punishing speed. 

Kylo could only yelp, each thrust knocking the air out his body. Hux grunted with the effort, each snap of his hips getting faster and faster. 

His untouched cock, sandwiched between his torso and the floor was hopelessly hard and leaking profusely. He was delirious. Panting. 

“Hux- ah- Hux- I think it’s- ah! I think I’m going to -ugh”

With a final few thrusts Kylo started to come, loudly, his whole body shaking, tears pricking his eyes, screaming Hux’s name. Waves of his orgasm seeming to go on and on.

“Do you feel any better now?” Hux purred.

The scene unfolding in front of him, Kylo Ren so undone, sent Hux over the edge too. He could only last a few more thrusts before he too came, his breath hot on Keylo’s back, his come hot in Kylo’s ass. 

He lay on top of Kylo for a moment, both men catching their breath. 

“Armitage..” Kylo whispered. Completely blissed out. 

Hux pulled himself out, letting his cum drip out of Kylo’s ass. Sitting back on his heels he took the whole picture in; Ren, his once enemy, splayed out on the floor, strong sweat-sheen limbs heavy, his own cum dripping out the knight’s used hole. 

Coming out of his stupor, Kylo started to become aware of his surroundings, of Hux, of his own body covered in both men’s cum. He propped himself up on his elbows using wobbly arms and began to turn onto his back, letting Hux have another look at his huge cock. 

“So what happens now?”

“Well” Hux began “First of all, you’re going to visit the refresher and wash off all that semen. Then you’re going to meet me in the conference room as per my invitation and I’m going to fuck you on the table.” he said firmly.

With a stuttered sigh, Kylo began to rise to his feet. His wobbly legs giving way underneath him causing him to stumble. 

Hux watched him struggle as he tucked himself back into his trousers and pulled his uniform coat, smoothing down his hair. Apart from the fine sheen of sweat on his brown and his pink flush, it looked practically like nothing had happened.

In contrast, Kylo stood, completely naked, chest flushed, nipples hard, cheeks wet with tears, covered in cum, trying to regain his composure. 

Hux lifted his gaze to the security cameras. Without doubt he would be watching this recording back.


End file.
